La astuta Hitsugaya
by Any-chan15
Summary: A ningún niño le gusta comer verduras, pero los Hitsugaya llevaban eso a otro nivel. Este one-shot participa en el #FicToberES2017 #FicToberES, palabra número veinticinco: #Tomate.


**Y ya casi nos estamos quedando sin #FicToberES. Sigo sin saber si voy a llegar a terminar, pero aquí sigo :3 publicando jajaja ésta historia es para la palabra número veinticinco: #Tomate.**

 **Aprovecho esta nota para agradecer a HilalMv que se ha sumado a leer estos fics n.n y también aclaro que el 31 contestaré todos los reviews que dejen. Ahora no, porque entre publicar y escribir y subir; me confundo cuáles reviews contesté y cuáles no, así que mejor lo hago todo junto al final XD sin más que decir, los dejo leer :3**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **La astuta Hitsugaya**

 **Capítulo único**

Fue el primer día de invierno que la segunda hija de la familia Hitsugaya nación, siendo nombrada como "Mei". Era muy parecida a su madre, en cuanto a rasgos, y a su hermano en cuanto a la combinación de cabello y ojos. Pero había algo que el cuarto escuadrón fue previniendo desde el sexto mes de embarazo, siendo solicitada la ayuda del doceavo escuadrón, quien se las ideó para crear un collar que contuviera el poder espiritual de la futura beba una vez naciera.

Mei nació irradiando un enorme poder de fuego, similar al de su madre, pero descontrolado, como su padre en sus inicios. Siendo de gran utilidad el artefacto sellador brindado por el doceavo escuadrón, quienes además crearon una pulsera por si a Dai se le ocurría imitar a su hermana.

De esos momentos ya había pasado un año y medio, la beba creció normalmente y con la curiosidad de cualquier niño, pero cada vez que veía algo que no le gustaba en su camino, lo hacía explotar. Esto creaba caos entre los Hitsugaya, porque a veces era el papeleo de su padre, otras los juguetes de su hermano y a veces la comida de su madre…

Ese sábado ambos padres habían coincidido con su día libre, siéndoles extraños a los pequeños verlos sin sus acostumbradas ropas negras, pero ambos lo disfrutaban. Dai, con sus ya tres años, cerca de cumplir los cuatro; era un hermano mayor modelo, que protegía a su hermana de todo y lo único que le hacía enojarse con ella era cuando rompía algo que le gustaba, como en esa ocasión.

― ¡Lo hizo a propósito, ya está grande, ya entiende las cosas! ―reclamaba el pequeño, en brazos de su padre, mientras unas rebeldes lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Unas que Toushiro se encargaba de limpiar.

―Está bien, está bien. Te compraremos uno nuevo ―dijo el capitán, tratando de calmarlo, a pesar de que su promesa lo haría ir al mundo humano―. Pero sabes que no es a propósito, Mei siempre destruyó todo lo que estaba a su paso.

―La estás defendiendo ―protestó el niño, enfadado―, castígala.

―Vaya, ¿quién es el padre aquí, tú o yo?

Ante la pregunta, el niño se cruzó de brazos y le hizo un desprecio. Removiéndose para bajarse e ir con su madre, buscando apoyo en algún lado, observando encantado cómo ésta regañaba a la beba y la metía en su corral con sus juguetes. Rechistó por lo bajo, pues no creía que dejarla en un lugar con cosas para divertirse fuera un castigo justo.

―Dai-chan, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó preocupada al notar los rastros de lágrimas en su hijo―. ¿Qué dices si mamá te prepara tu comida favorita?

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron y asintió con fuerza, no tan exageradamente como antes, pero sí similar. Se acercó al corral de su hermana y le sacó la lengua, haciendo que la beba hiciera un puchero.

En la cocina, Toushiro leía unos papeles que había llevado de la oficina, hasta que Momo entró y se los quitó, alegando que no debía llevar el trabajo a casa, y se adelantó a su respuesta diciendo que no podía echarle la culpa a Rangiku.

El hombre se rindió, dejando que ella colocara los papeles donde quisiera, la vio sacar las cosas para cocinar y le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda, pero ella se negó. Se inclinó un poco en su silla para ver cómo Dai hacía enfadar a Mei, rechistó y se levantó para ir con ellos, no le gustaba cuando se llevaban mal aunque debía admitir que cuando se complotaban tampoco le agradaba.

Con sus hijos había aprendido que, pese a lo que creyó desde un principio, no era un padre tirano, sino muy permisivo para su gusto. Su hijo se lo ganaba con su propia disciplina y su hija tan solo con mirarlo, tenía casi el mismo poder que Momo en él.

Se acercó a ellos y levantó a Dai por los aires, para que dejara de molestar a su hermana, escuchando cómo éste reía. Mei lo miró, con sus grandes ojos turquesa, suplicante para que la alzara; pero no, no debía, eso le quitaría autoridad a Momo.

―Si quieres jugar, comienza a no explotar los juguetes de tu hermano ―dictaminó, con el corazón apretándole al ver los ojos tristes de la pequeña.

-.-.-.-.-

Casi una hora después la comida estaba lista y los adultos presentes se sonrieron, era lindo compartir un almuerzo en familia. Aunque sus expresiones cambiaron al sentir cómo algo pegajoso golpeó sus rostros. Sabían qué era, pues no era la primera vez.

―Hermanita, los míos también ―pedía en secreto el primogénito Hitsugaya. La beba obedeció, concentrándose para hacer estallar los tomates de su hermano.

― ¡Mei, no! ―la reprendieron los dos al mismo tiempo, haciéndola sollozar. Momo suspiró y fue por más verduras, aunque en sí no era problema los pimientos verdes, ni las zanahorias, sino los condenados tomates. Pero no les darían el gusto, si se los ponían en frente, tenían que comerlos―. Oigan, su madre estuvo trabajando en esto un buen rato, así que se lo tienen que comer ―sentenció Toushiro, algo molesto por la actitud consentida que mostraban sus hijos―. No nos vamos a levantar de ésta mesa hasta que se coman todas sus verduras.

Y tras aquello, Momo no replicó, a decir verdad le gustaba cuando su Shiro-chan la apoyaba y se ponía firme. Así que ambos pusieron su cara más seria y trataron de reprimir esas ganas que tenían de consentir a sus hijos, porque ambos tenían la culpa de que fueran así.

Dai fue el primero en rendirse, suspiró derrotado e hizo gala de su temple frío para mostrarle a esa verdura su odio total. Las dejó para el último, primero disfrutaría su comida favorita. Por su parte, Mei era otra historia, al no hablar aún no podía protestar, pero sus expresiones ya daban a entender lo disgustada que estaba. Pero que no pudiera hablar no quería decir que no entendiera, ella amaba a su madre y a su padre, y si eso los complacía pues se comería esa horrenda verdura. Ella decidió comerlos primero, para después quitarse el sabor con su almuerzo.

La mirada chocolate y turquesa se centraron en la menor, que pareció entender a la perfección la orden de su padre, se lo estaba por comer. Pero al sentirse el centro de atención hizo algo que a los dos años Dai también: desvió la atención de sus progenitores.

―Mamá.

Los ojos de Momo se abrieron enormemente y giró su rostro a su esposo, quien también estaba anonado por la primera palabra de su hija; pero ninguno se movía. ¡Qué traición por parte de su madre, la llamaba y no iba por ella! Entonces, intentó con otra cosa.

―Papá.

El corazón de Toushiro se apretó fuerte. Había escuchado la primera y segunda palabra de su hija, de la nada, ni siquiera estaban practicando. Entonces unió los cabos sueltos, resolviendo en lo astuta que era la pequeña.

― ¿Hermano? ―dijo como última opción, pero Dai no se sintió ofendido, sino que se vio con más libertad con sus padres de celebrar que su hermanita al fin hablaba.

―Sabía que eras lista ―festejó―. ¡Di mi nombre! ―pidió. La pequeña le extendió una rodaja de tomate, ante la atenta mirada de sus padres. El niño hizo una muesca de asco, pero la comió.

―Dai ―dijo tan claramente que sus padres comenzaron a pensar que a su bebé no le costaba hablar, sino que no quería, se lo estaba guardando como un arma.

Momo volvió a insistir con su mirada a su marido, quien solo asintió, ella se levantó y tomó a su hija en brazos, felicitándola. Por su parte, Dai seguía comiendo los tomates de su hermana para que ésta dijera todo lo que él quisiera. Mientras tanto, Toushiro se mantenía sentado, serio, tratando de reprimir su sonrisa; porque debía ser firme o su muy astuta hija comenzaría a aprovecharse. Pero qué feliz estaba…

―Bueno, es suficiente. A terminar su comida ―ordenó, mientras todos volvían a sentarse. Y su hija, con una sonrisa, comió triunfante la última rodaja de tomate que le quedaba.

Definitivamente, Dai y Mei Hitsugaya llevaban todo a otro nivel.

 **Fin.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les agrada cómo es la pequeña Mei? XD traté de hacerla adorable jajaja espero que les haya gustado :D sé que me fui un poco por las ramas al principio pero no quería que fuera un fic muy corto con una escena de almuerzo familiar.**

 **Ja-ne n.n/**


End file.
